Blood, Love, and Christmas Cards
by aspen-rayn
Summary: Andromeda copes with her feelings for Ted. One-shot


Everything is J.K. property and creation!

May you see through the lies of my family and may you never know how I truly feel.. May I never have to wonder around any longer staring at you from across the way. How can you, a disgusting mudblood, steal my heart without my notice I say? I watch you from afar as you flirt with all the other girls and yet, I wonder if you know I am alive. Do you know if I love you? Do you know how hard my heart, my body aches for you? My sisters tell me you're disgusting and revolting, and if this is true, how come when you brush my arm in the corridor my insides turn to butter? Your dark eyes full of laughter and your dark hair always so perfect, you're a star seeker and I'm the girl sitting on the bleachers secretly cheering you on. You're the one in yellow and I in green. All my life, I have been told to hate such things like you, but as I gaze upon you now, I know this is a lie.

I slip on a silky purple dress that is to short for my liking but I must have you notice me. My auburn hair down, as the curls lay over my back, with deep red lipstick and dark mascara to catch your eye. I strap on black heels wondering if you'll like them. My sisters walk to the room with me. As we open the door everyone seems to stare but you don't. You're dancing with the other mudblood girl with the red hair. Why can't you look over at me? I walk over to take a shot from Sirius and then another. You seem so happy holding her hips. I can hear Potter muttering about you. He doesn't seem to like you too much right now. I like you though, why can't you see this? Three boys have asked me to dance but you don't see me. How I want to kick you now! Look at me! I can feel tears fall down my cheek as I wipe then away quickly. My dear sisters would wonder why I'm crying. Can you imagine if I told them it was over you, a filthy mudblood? I know I should walk over and tap your shoulder. You have always been so kind to me even if I can't say a word to you.

Then it all happens so suddenly. She leaves you and walks over to Potter and he is looking very pleased. I watch you as you approach Sirius and ask for a drink and tip him a sickle. I stare at my feet. You can't see me and I won't let you.

"Andromeda?"

Oh it can't be...was that your voice? My stomach seems to flutter and I feel weak. The way you said my name, it sounds like a beautiful song when you say it.

"Yes?" I whisper. Should I talk to you? What if my sisters see? I can't let them hurt you. Oh I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you.

"You look beautiful tonight." You whisper back softly. I look up and I stare into your eyes. I can tell you're nervous by the way you're moving your feet and playing with your bottle. Your cheeks are red. Maybe you're hot from your dance with the Evans girl.

"Thank you." I try to smile but I don't think it looks right.. You make me so nervous and I don't want you to! My family will not like this at all.

"I was um...wondering…um…maybe if you wanted to…do you wanna go dance?" You mutter nervously. I grab your hand not really thinking and take you out to the dance floor. I can see Cissy staring at us as she dances with Malfoy, and I watch as her jaw drops and she stops moving her hips. I pull you away to the center as the music slows down. You lay your hand on my waist and take my hand. Are we slow dancing? This is everything I have been dreaming about for years. I can't help but think of what Bella would say if she saw us right now. I can't let her get you! You mean so much to me. The song ends faster then I wanted it to and a fast techno one starts to play. We're both so nervous around one another, but before we start dancing again you whisper something in my ear.

"Would you like to sneak out to the lake, Dromeda?" I slide my hand in yours and let you pull me away from the room. My heart is fluttering and I can't help but giggle as we go down to the lake. You keep looking down at me and I up at you. Could this be true, or am I dreaming? You lay down your jacket and we sit next to one another. Before I know what's happening, I feel tears slide down my face as I look away over to the lake. You lift my chin up and stare into my eyes as you wipe my tears with your thumb.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said or did?" You mutter. Still, you have no idea how badly I have waited for this day to come. How I've dreamt for you to hold my hand and the day we'd both be happy. However, still, I can't help but wonder about your safety. The Black's would kill you so quickly and it would be my entire fault. Maybe you should only be my dream boy and never a real boy.

"Nothing," I whisper.

"It's your family isn't it?" I look into your eyes. How did you know such things? It must be Bella she would make sure of it. She has seen the way I look at you. Oh what have I done to you?

"They would harm you. They don't like your kind.."

"Dromeda...what if I don't care?" You take my hands in yours, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"The Black family is the most noble pure blood family to live! Don't you see? I can't like you. I can't watch them hurt you." I let your hands go and stand up to walk back up to the castle. I can hear you standing up and following me.

"You know you don't have to listen to them! You can break away, Dromeda. You can make a difference, I know you can. You're brilliant and pretty and funny. Andromeda you're not like them. You're not like your sisters! Bellatrix is satanic, Cissy is obedient, but you are brave and kind. You are as much a Black as Sirius is. He broke away Dromeda and I know you can stand up for yourself. I've seen the way you stare at me. I've known you feel like I feel," You fall into silence. I can't help but know you're right. Perhaps it's ok not to be like everyone else. Following my dreams, I run over to you and throw my arms around your neck and lay my lips on yours. You pull me closer to you and put your hands in my hair.

"Ted," I gasp.

"Yes?" You say while staring into my eyes.

"I love you."

**~Four years later~**

Bellatrix struts into the dining room gazing at her sister.

"Why have you called me down here, Narcissa? You know I am busy following the Dark Lord's orders."

"We both have a Christmas card from Adromeda," Narcissa says sternly.

"Burn it."

"Bella read the damn thing!"

They both tear it open and read it. Narcissa's face falls into a look of disgust and she throws it into the fire sitting down on a chair. Bella begins to gag as she throws hers on the floor. Moments go by, Lucious walks into the room. Seeing his fiance and Bella in such a state, he walks over to the floor and picks up the card which lay there.

_Happy Christmas!_

The picture starts to move as Adromeda and Ted walk into the frame and start snogging. Then she kisses his cheek and blows a kiss revealing the hidden message.

"_Mmmm muggleborn."_


End file.
